Dragon Ball Z vivendo... No Limite!
by Romulo Nidoking BR
Summary: ##IN PORTUGUESE## O título diz tudo. Os guerreiros já estiveram no limite várias vezes, mas como nossos personagens favoritos se sairiam tendo que viver...
1. Parte 1

Essa fic já é bem antiga, baseada no primeiro "No Limite", versão brasileira do Survivor, exibida pela rede globo.  
Orgulhosamente apresentamos...  
  
  
Dragon Ball Z vivendo... No Limite!  
  
Nossos amigos estavam reunidos na casa do Kame, quando...  
VEGETA:-Ei Goku, me passe o controle agora ou serei obrigado a te bater!  
GOKU:-Você quer o controle?  
VEGETA:-Quero agora!  
GOKU:-Então TOOOOOOMA!  
E lá vai o controle na cabeça do Vegeta.  
VEGETA:-Agora você vai ver!  
Ele se transforma em SSJ e vai pra cima de Goku que também se transforma.  
PICCOLO:-O ki deles é imenso! Os dois são monstros do inferno!  
PICCOLO:-Estou sentindo um QI muito baixo! Deve ser Gohan!  
Gohan chega na casa.  
GOHAN:-Oi gente! O que está acontecendo?  
PICCOLO:-Goku e Vegeta estão brigando, não se meta!  
A briga esquenta e eles começam a quebrar tudo.  
KAME:-Parem, vocês vão destruir a minha casa!  
Os dois param e quando a poeira baixa, tudo está destruído, menos a TV.  
KAME:-Vocês vão ter que comprar outra casa pra mim, não quero nem saber!  
BULMA:-Pelos meus cálculos essa casa custou uns 300 mil reais!  
GOKU:-Mas onde vamos arrumar R$300.000,00?  
Nisso a TV mostrava um comercial.  
TV:-Venham participar do novo programa! Um jogo de sobrevivência onde só restará um participante. Um prêmio de 300 mil reais mais um desejo com as Esferas do Dragão!  
PICCOLO:-Vamos participar e comprar outra casa para esse velho asqueroso!  
Todos se se inscreveram: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Kuririn, Chichi, Mirai Trunks, Yajirobe e Yamcha.  
Chegando na praia dos anjos...  
KAIO:-Boa noite meus amigos, eu sou o apresentador desse programa, senhor Kaio Kamargo, haha que boa piada!  
Todos permanecem sérios.  
KAIO:-Bem podem ficar a vontade.  
GOKU(carregando todas as malas):-Até que enfim, porque essas malas estão tão pesadas Chichi?  
CHICHI:-Pare de reclamar Goku! São todos os livros que Gohan prescisa para manter os estudos em dia!  
(Detalhe: Se Goku achou pesado, imagina a quantidade de livros!)  
GOHAN:-Mas, mamãe...  
PICCOLO:-Gohan, seus estudos em nada me interessam, eu vou treinar para me tornar um super guerreiro!  
KAIO:-Continuando, o primeiro passo será dividir as equipes. Vamos ver o resultado do sorteio!  
EQUIPE CAPSULE: Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Kuririn e Piccolo  
EQUIPE CORP: Goku, Trunks, Chichi, Gohan e Yajirobe  
KAIO:-O que acharam da divisão?  
GOKU:-Eu gostei, pelo menos nós três ficamos juntos não é Chichi!  
CHICHI:-O QUÊ? Eu detestei, você irá atrapalhar os estudos de Gohan com essa sua mania!  
GOKU:-Opa...  
KAIO:-E vocês, o que acharam?  
VEGETA:-Eu detestei. Vou ter que ficar com esses terráqueos e aquele Nameko no meu grupo!  
PICCOLO:-Também não gostei de ficar no grupo desse Sayajin horroroso!  
VEGETA:-Ora seu...  
BULMA:-Cala a boca Vegeta!  
VEGETA:....  
KAIO:-Bem, hoje vocês irão montar o acampamento e amanhã começaremos as provas, boa sorte e que vença o melhor!  
VEGETA:-Mas é claro que eu irei vencer!  
BULMA:-QUIETO!  
VEGETA:.....  
No dia seguinte...  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
BULMA:-Bom dia gente, dormiram bem?  
VEGETA:-Como acha que dormimos bem nesse lugar?  
YAMCHA:-Você sempre reclamando, hein Vegeta?  
VEGETA:-Cala a boca! Eu ainda te pego de jeito mané!  
KURIRIN:-Calma vocês dois, o importante agora é arranjar comida para o café da manhã!  
BULMA:-Certo, eu preparo a comida que vocês pegarem!  
KURIRIN:-O quê acha Piccolo? Você está tão quieto!  
PICCOLO:-Eu consigo minha própria comida! É melhor meditar um pouco do que ouvir essas asneiras!  
E faz a sua posição de meditação.  
YAMCHA:-Bem, então vamos logo!  
VEGETA:-Espere eu também não...  
BULMA:-Disse alguma coisa Vegeta?  
VEGETA:-Hunf, vamos logo!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
GOHAN:-Bom dia gente!  
CHICHI:-Olá Gohan, já escovou os dentes?  
GOHAN:-Éee...  
GOKU:-Não seja tão severa Chichi!  
CHICHI:-Não se meta Goku!  
YAJIROBE:-Ei Goku, eu posso bater nela?  
TRUNKS:-É melhor nos apressarmos para tomar o café da manhã!  
GOKU:-Isso mesmo, eu tô com fome!  
CHCHI:-Então vão buscar lenha e comida para eu fazer o café!  
GOKU:-Tá, tô indo! Quem vem comigo?  
GOHAN:-E...  
CHCHI:-Eu e o Gohan vamos ficar aqui repassando a matéria que ele perdeu!  
GOHAN:-Mas mamãe...  
GOKU:-Tá bom! E vocês?  
YAJIROBE:-Sem chance, eu vou ficar aqui! E se tiver algo perigoso na floresta?  
TRUNKS:-Tudo bem, eu vou com você!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
VEGETA:-Já estamos andando há um tempão e não achamos nada!  
YAMCHA:-Pare de reclamar!  
VEGETA:-Quieto! Eu vou descansar em baixo daquele coqueiro!  
KURIRIN:-Ei! Um coqueiro, vou pegar alguns cocos para nós!  
YAMCHA:-Mas, Kuririn, eles estão muito altos, será que você consegue acertar?  
KURIRIN:-Vou ver! KIEIZAN!  
KURIRIN:-Acertei! Opa!  
Os cocos cairam numa velocidade alucinante bem na cabeça do Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Desgraçado! Agora eu vou acabar com você!  
KURIRIN:-Espera aí! Eu só...  
Vegeta começa a perseguir Kuririn.  
KURIRIN:-Ei Yamcha, vem me ajudar ao invés de ficar aí tomando água de coco!  
YAMCHA:-Bem, já que a cabeça dura do Vegeta abriu os cocos é melhor aproveitar do que desperdiçar!  
VEGETA:-Agora, você vai ver! TOOOOOOOOMA!  
Vegeta manda um super golpe que passa um milímetro acima da cabeça de Kuririn.  
KURIRIN:-Ufa, essa foi por pouco!  
Mas o tiro continua e atinge alguma coisa.  
YAMCHA:-O que é isso que caiu?  
VEGETA:-Parece uma colméia!  
KURIRIN:-E onde tem colméia tem.... ABELHAS!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
TRUNKS:-Goku, como vamos fazer para arranjar gravetos se aqui só tem coqueiros?  
GOKU:-Eu tive uma idéia!  
Ele arranca um coqueiro e arremessa em Trunks, que o picota todinho com sua espada!  
TRUNKS:-Boa idéia!  
GOKU:-Agora vamos depressa arranjar comida que eu tô com fome!  
TRUNKS:-Certo! Olhe podemos pescar naquele lago!  
GOKU:-Tudo bem!  
Dez minutos depois...  
GOKU:-E ai Trunks? Conseguiu alguma coisa  
TRUNKS:-Só essa piabinha!(mostrando um peixinho na mão) E você?  
GOKU:-Também(mostrando aquela baleia que ele costuma pescar)!  
Trunks cai pra trás no estilo dos desenhos japoneses.  
TRUNKS:-Bom, já podemos voltar para o acampamento!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
BULMA:-O quê aconteceu? Vocês estão todos inchados!  
KURIRIN:-Pergunte ao Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Nem vem, foi você que começou!  
BULMA:-Pelo menos vocês trouxeram a comida, não é?  
YAMCHA:-Ah sim, tá aqui: Cocos e mel!  
PICCOLO:-Tem certeza que também não trouxeram nenhuma abelha?  
VEGETA:-O quê você quer dizer com isso... ei tem uma abelha no meu cabelo!  
YAMCHA:-AHHHHH! No meu também!  
KURIRIN:-Ei no meu também... ah é esqueci que eu não tenho cabelo!  
Todos caem prá trás.  
VEGETA:-Pare com essas piadas idiotas, me ajudem a tirar isso!  
BULMA:-Vai ser difícil, espere um pouco!  
10 segundos depois Bulma volta com uma roupa completa de detetizadora!  
BULMA:-Tomem isso! (taca um spray que nem de extintor de incêndio)  
VEGETA e YAMCHA:-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
GOHAN:-Pronto mamãe acabei de ler todos os livros que você mandou!  
CHICHI:-Que bom Gohan, agora só faltam aqueles ali!  
Gohan vê a pilha de livros e cai prá trás.  
GOKU:-Voltamos!  
YAJIROBE:-Até que enfim eu estava com fome, o que vocês pegaram?  
TRUNKS(rindo):-Só umas piabinhas...  
YAJIROBE:-Só isso? Bem Goku, então me dá a piaba!  
GOKU:-Cê vai querer mesmo?  
YAJIROBE:-Vou, manda aí!  
GOKU:-Olha, foi você quem pediu!  
Yajirobe toma uma porrada na nuca e sai voando até bater com a cara na árvore!  
CHICHI:-Bem, o almoço está pronto!  
GOKU:-Até que enfim, eu tô com fome!  
Todos começam a comer na maneira super educada de DBZ.  
YAJIROBE(se recuperando):-Ei deixem um pouco para mim....  
Assim que ele acaba de falar os pratos estão vazios e todos com a barriga estufada.  
GOKU:-Ah, estava muito bom!  
YAJIROBE:-Droga!  
  
BUM!!!!!  
Há um estrondo de energia no ar, significando a primeira prova.  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
  
YAMCHA:-Ei, que estrondo foi esse?  
KURIRIN:-Não fui eu!  
VEGETA:-Quem fez está com as mãos verdes!  
PICCOLO:-Isso foi alguma indireta sem graça?  
BULMA:-Parem com isso! Vamos nos aprontar para a primeira prova!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
GOKU:-Opa, acho que comi demais!  
CHICHI:-Não é isso seu tonto, isso é o sinal da primeira prova!  
GOKU:-Bem parece que vamos para a primeira prova!  
YAJIROBE:-Negativo, eu vou ficar aqui, estou com muita fome para participar!  
TRUNKS:-Ah, você vai!  
Em alguns segundos Trunks e Goku amordaçam e amarram Yajirobe completamente!  
GOKU:-Vamos!  
  
No local marcado....  
KAIO:-Bem vamos a primeira prova! Ela será uma prova física!  
GOHAN:-Ah não! Prova de física de novo?  
Todos caem prá trás.  
KAIO:-Não Gohan! É uma prova de resistência e força!  
VEGETA:-Ótimo, vou mostrar que posso derrotar você Kakaroto!  
GOKU:-Ok, vamos ver!  
KAIO:-Silêncio, cada equipe vai escolher 3 representantes. Eles vão percorrer a ilha inteira numa corrida de revezamento e o primeiro que me trouxer a caixa que está do outro lado da ilha vence! Podem escolher os representantes!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
  
YAJIROBE:-Não contem comigo eu não vou de jeito nenhum!  
GOKU:-Tudo bem, vamos Gohan, Trunks e eu!  
CHICHI:-O QUÊ? O Gohan não vai se arriscar nessa prova idiota!  
GOHAN:-Mas mamãe...  
GOKU:-Chichi, se ele não for será você quem vai se arriscar!  
CHICHI:-Err...... tudo bem, mas só essa vez, ok?  
GOHAN:-Legal!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
  
BULMA:-E então rapazes, quais de vocês irão?  
VEGETA e PICCOLO:-Eu irei de qualquer jeito!  
YAMCHA:-O jeito é tirar na sorte: PAR  
KURIRIN:-Por mim tudo bem: ÍMPAR  
VEGETA:-São iguais aos idiotas das Forças Especiais Gynyu!  
YAMCHA:-Ahá, ganhei! Eu irei!  
KURIRIN:-Droga! Bem boa sorte pra vocês!  
  
KAIO:-Vamos definir a ordem  
1º Piccolo vs Trunks  
2º Vegeta vs Goku  
3º Yamcha vs Gohan  
  
KAIO:-Vamos começar!  
PICCOLO:-Se prepara que eu vou derrotá-lo homem do futuro!  
TRUNKS(se transformando em SSJ):-Vamos ver isso!  
KURIRIN:-Puxa, os dois voam a uma velocidade incrível!  
Os dois permanecem voando por uns 15 minutos à toda velocidade.  
TRUNKS:-Já está na hora de dar um último gás!  
PICCOLO:-Ei, espera aí!  
E estica o braço para parar Trunks.  
TRUNKS:-Ei isso é trapaça!  
PICCOLO:-Chame do que quiser!  
TRUNKS:-Ah é, é?  
E com a espada corta o braço de Piccolo, que faz nascer outro.  
PICCOLO:-Tudo bem, foi você quem pediu!  
KAIO:-Opa, brigas não são permitidas nessa prova, continuem o percurso!  
TRUNKS:-Certo!  
PICCOLO:-Hunf!  
Os dois chegam mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo e Goku e Vegeta dão início a parte dois.  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Coma poeira Kakaroto!  
GOKU(também SSJ):-Por favor Vegeta, não fale em comida!  
Os dois voam bem rápido até chegarem perto do lugar onde estão as caixas.  
GOKU:-Puxa, o que será que tem nessas caixas?  
VEGETA:-Provavelmente mantimentos e comid...  
Ao pronunciar o início da palava "comida" Goku já estava com a caixa na mão e voando realmente rápido!  
VEGETA:-Goku seu comilão desgraçado, eu não vou perder para você!  
Mas Goku acaba chegando uns 30 segundos na frente do Vegeta!  
GOKU:-Toma Gohan, agora é com você leve essa caixa o mais rápido possível!  
GOHAN:-Pode deixar papai!  
E Gohan começa a ir voando devagarinho.  
GOKU:-ANDA LOGO GOHAAAAAAAAN!  
GOHAN:-Tá bom não precisa gritar!  
Nisso chega o Vegeta.  
VEGETA:-Toma infeliz, vai rápido! AGORA!  
YAMCHA:-(Glup) Tá tô indo!  
Yamcha começa a correr e vai ganhando terreno mas no final ele chega uns 5 segundos atrás de Gohan!  
KAIO:-Com isso a Equipe Corp vence a primeira prova! Aqui está a primeira esfera do Dragão!  
CHICHI:-Parabéns Gohan!  
GOHAN:-Obrigado mamãe!  
KURIRIN:-Valeu gente!  
VEGETA:-Valeu o caralh*! Nos perdemos por causa desses dois infelizes!  
PICCOLO:-Bem, não fui eu quem perdi para Goku...  
VEGETA:-Cala a boca!  
KAIO:-Silêncio, a Equipe Capsule terá que ir amanhã ao Portal dos 4 elementos, de onde um será eliminado e restarão 4 elementos, haha isso foi engraçado!  
Todos ficam quietos.  
KAIO:-Bem como eu dizia, já que todos conseguiram trazer as caixas até aqui, podem ficar com o que está dentro delas: são.....  
GOKU:-10 pães, 5 maças, 300 gramas de manteiga e 2 peixes!  
Todos olham para Goku.  
KAIO:-Como é que você sabe?  
GOKU:-Hehe, éee....... acho que tenho poderes mentais!  
GOHAN:-Ei, mas a nossa caixa está vazia!  
GOKU:-Que coisa engraçada não acham?  
VEGETA:-Trapaceiro duma figa! Você esvaziou a caixa só para esse garoto carregar menos peso!  
GOKU:-Bem, na verdade foi um lanchinho de viagem....  
PICCOLO:-Essa foi uma trapaça hedionda!  
KAIO:-Bem, isso não viola nenhuma regra, portanto a vitória continua com a Equipe Corp!  
VEGETA:-O quê? Mas isso é um...  
BULMA:-Quieto Vegeta! O quê está feito está feito!  
VEGETA:-Mas...  
BULMA:-Eu disse quieto!  
VEGETA:-....  
KAIO:-Bem, estão todos dispensados, mas eu quero ver todos da Equipe Capsule amanhã no Portal!  
  
No Portal dos 4 Elementos....  
  
KAIO:-Bem vocês estão aqui para escolher uma pessoa para sair do grupo. Boa sorte a todos!  
  
YAMCHA:-Vou votar nessa pessoa que é muito mandona e metida (VEGETA)  
KURIRIN:-Bem, vou votar nessa pessoa que não me ajudou na luta contra o Vegeta (YAMCHA)  
BULMA:-Vou votar nessa pessoa por que nós brigamos no passado e eu ainda não desculpei ele (YAMCHA)  
VEGETA:-Vou votar nesse desgraçado que quer me por um par de chifres (YAMCHA)  
PICCOLO:-Vou votar nessa pessoa pois provou ser muito fraco ao ser derrotado por Gohan (YAMCHA)  
  
KAIO:-Bem temos 4 votos para o Yamcha, que deixa agora o programa!  
  
YAMCHA NA EXPLICAÇÃO:-Bem eu sabia que eles iam votar em mim por que eu perdi, mas o voto da Bulma me surpreendeu, achei que ela queria colocar um chifre no desgraçado do Vegeta, mas eu estou feliz por que agora já posso voltar pra casa!  
KAIO:-Espere aí, você não pode voltar pra casa antes do programa terminar!  
YAMCHA:-O QUÊ?  
KAIO:-Isso mesmo terá que esperar aqui!  
YAMCHA:-Mas que merd*!  
  
KAIO:-Bem, agora a Equipe Capsule tem um integrante a menos, consegirão eles virar o jogo? Quem será o próximo a ser eliminado? Quando eu vou calar a minha boca? Descubra tudo isso na continuação dessa história!  
  
FANFIC DE NIDOKING E RAFAEL SSJ5  
  
Aguardem a próxima parte desse fanfic após os comerciais! 


	2. Parte 2

Dragon Ball Z vivendo... No Limite!  
Parte 2  
  
Comercial do Cartoon Network!  
Aparecem Goku e Frezza nos vitrais de uma igreja e o narrador começa a falar:  
NARRADOR:-Nesse ano.... Goku lutará como nunca lutou antes!  
NARRADOR:-Nesse ano.... Goku se tornará um deus!  
NARRADOR:-Nesse ano.... Piccolo... vai...mor..  
Piccolo invade o comercial.  
PICCOLO:-Piccolo vai o quê? Não, agora fala desgraçado, FALA!  
  
Voltamos ao programa!  
  
EQUIPE CORP  
  
GOKU:-Bem conseguimos ganhar a primeira prova, vamos comemorar!  
YAJIROBE:-Não tem nenhum motivo para comemorar, você comeu toda a comida!  
CHICHI:-Fiquem quietos os dois! Vão atrapalhar os estudos de Gohan!  
TRUNKS:-Estou pensando... qual será a próxima prova?  
GOKU:-Não sei, mas eu estou preparado pra tudo!  
CHICHI:-Ótimo então vá buscar comida!  
GOKU:-Quer dizer, pra quase tudo!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE  
  
VEGETA:-Ainda não acredito que perdemos!  
KURIRIN:-Calma, amanhã tem outras provas, e podemos ganhar!  
BULMA:-Ele tem razão! Agora vão procurar mais comida!  
PICCOLO:-Ela tem razão! Só sobrou esse saquinho de amendoim!  
KURIRIN:-Vamos tirar na sorte, dois ou um!  
VEGETA:-Continua igual aquele desgraçado do Gynyu!  
PICCOLO:-Vamos decidir logo isso!  
KURIRIN:-Ah, eu ganhei!  
BULMA:-Ótimo, então vão os dois!  
  
EQUIPE CORP  
  
CHICHI:-Já voltou Goku?  
YAJIROBE:-Não ele ainda tá lá, não tá vendo?  
CHICHI:-Cala a boca!  
GOHAN:-Papai, o quê trouxe para a gente!  
GOKU:-Bem eu trouxe alguns cocos para nós!  
CHICHI:-E como vai abir?  
TRUNKS:-Deixa comigo!  
YAJIROBE:-Puxa, que coco grande! Ei Goku, me dá o cocão!  
GOKU:-Cê vai querer mesmo?  
YAJIROBE:-Vou, manda aí!  
GOKU:-Foi você quem pediu!  
E o Yajirobe toma uma na cabeça e fica enterrado na areia só com a cabeça de fora!  
TRUNKS:-Já está pronto!  
GOKU:-Oba, então vamos comer!  
Começam a comer daquele jeito super educado.  
YAJIROBE:-Ei, esperem! Deixem um pouco pra mim! Droga, comeram tudo de novo!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE  
  
VEGETA:-Já estamos andando há horas e não achamos nada!  
PICCOLO:-Pare de reclamar Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Quieto seu verme verde!  
PICCOLO:-Olha só quem fala seu macaco!  
VEGETA:-Vá pra casa tomar café com leite!  
PICCOLO:-Vai tomar no rabo mesmo! Ah é! Eu esqueci que ele já foi arrancado!  
VEGETA:-Agora você vai ver! Ei, espere eu achei comida!  
PICCOLO:-Aquilo não é comida, são fezes de algum animal de médio porte!  
VEGETA:-É comida sim!  
PICCOLO:-Não é!  
VEGETA:-É!  
PICCOLO:-Não é!  
VEGETA:-É sim! Será que eu vou ter que comer pra te provar?  
E Vegeta come.  
VEGETA:-Opa! São fezes mesmo, ainda bem que eu não pisei!  
Piccolo cai pra trás.  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
BUM!  
De novo o sinal que indica a segunda prova!  
  
KAIO:-Bem agora vocês estão aqui para a segunda prova! Essa será uma prova psicológica!  
GOHAN:-Ah, não! Não estudei pra essa matéria!  
PICCOLO:-Não seja besta Gohan! Ele quis dizer que será uma prova que testará o nosso cérebro, ou seja, você está encrencado!  
KAIO:-Está certo Piccolo! Mas não testará só inteligência, mas principalmente autocontrole e força de vontade que serão...  
TODOS:-Já entendemos!  
KAIO:-Certo, vamos ao local da primeira etapa!  
  
Chegando no local...  
KAIO:-Serão três etapas! A primeira será a seguinte: ficarão trancados por uma hora assistindo Teletubbies!  
GOHAN:-Oba!  
OUTROS:-Nunca! Sem chance! Nem fudend*!  
  
Uma hora depois...  
  
KAIO:-Bem parece que o único a passar nessa prova foi Gohan, então temos um ponto para a Equipe Corp!  
KAIO:-Bem a segunda etapa será de autocontrole! Vocês ficarão meditando dentro daquele vulcão e não podem mexer em hipótese alguma, o último que sobrar vence!  
  
Dentro do vulcão...  
  
GOKU:-Puxa, é muito quente!  
Piccolo faz a sua posição de meditação.  
15 minutos depois, os únicos lá dentro são Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta e Trunks.  
Mas o vulcão começa a ficar estranho e começa a tocar uma música de fundo!  
MÚSICA:-"como um vulcão, que entra em erupção, sua lava vai espalhar..."  
GOKU:-Ai, tá queimando tá queimando!  
TRUNKS:-Vamos sair todos daqui depressa!  
Todos fogem da explosão menos Piccolo.  
KAIO:-Ei Piccolo, já acabou você venceu!  
GOKU:-Piccolo?  
GOHAN:-Acorda senhor Piccolo!  
KAIO:-Já sei o que fazer!  
Volta com um rato amarelo nas mãos!  
KAIO:-Amiguinho, agora é com você!  
PIKACHU:-Pi...ka...CHUUUUUUU!  
PICCOLO:-AHHHHHHH! Quê? Quando? Onde?  
KAIO:-Piccolo, você é o vencedor!  
PICCOLO:-Sim, eu tinha esquecido!  
GOKU:-Mas Piccolo, você pegou um bronzeado e tanto!  
Piccolo então percebe que está mais preto que carvão.  
PICCOLO:-Só um minuto!  
Desaparece e reaparece verde e molhado.  
GOKU:-Piccolo, não precisa tomar banho, nós sabemos que você não é disso!  
PICCOLO:-Calaboca Goku!  
KAIO:-Bem temos um ponto para a Equipe Capsule, estamos empatados e a última etapa irá decidir quem ganhará!  
Todos estão em volta de uma mesa.  
KAIO:-Bem, nessa prova vocês vão demonstrar coragem, vão ter que comer o pão que o Majin Boo amassou!  
KAIO:-Que venha o primeiro prato!  
GOKU:-O quê é isso?  
KAIO:-Suflê de Bulbassauro!  
PICCOLO:-Eu não vou comer essa coisa verde nojenta!  
VEGETA:-É claro, você não é canibal!  
KAIO:-Sem brigas, vamos comam!  
KAIO:-Que venha o segundo prato!  
VEGETA:-O quê é dessa vez?  
KAIO:-Cérebro de macaco!  
VEGETA:-O quê? Eu não vou comer isso!  
PICCOLO:-Ah, então você também não é canibal!  
KAIO:-Bem, tirando Vegeta e Piccolo, todos passaram até aqui!  
KAIO:-Mas agora o último prato é violento, vamos ver quem tem coragem!  
YAJIROBE:-Nenhuma comida pode ser tão horrível!  
KAIO:-Então olhe!  
TRUNKS:-Puxa, esse troço fede!  
CHICHI:-O quê é?  
KAIO:-Salada de Gloom com bafo de pimenta de Agumon, acompanhado com caldo de Saibaiman e ovo podre!  
BULMA:-O quê? Uma bela jovem como eu não vai comer isso!  
CHICHI:-Nem eu e nem Gohan vamos comer isso!  
YAJIROBE:-De jeito nenhum!  
TRUNKS:-Eu tô fora!  
KURIRIN:-Não estou nem um pouco animado!  
ROOOOOOOOONC!  
KAIO:-O quê foi isso?  
GOKU:-Bem, acho que estou com fome!  
Pega toda a gororoba, põe dentro do pão e come!  
KURIRIN:-Goku, tem idéia do que acaba de comer?  
GOKU:-O quê? Não, eu tava com fome!  
KURIRIN:-Eu que não gostaria de estar perto de você quando esse troço resolver sair!  
KAIO:-Como Goku cumpriu a tarefa, a Equipe Corp vence de novo! Aqui está a 2ª esfera!  
GOKU:-Obrigado!  
KAIO:-Enquanto à Equipe Capsule, espero vocês no Portal dos 4 elementos!  
  
No Portal dos 4 elementos....  
  
BULMA:-Eu vou votar nessa pessoa porque eu não me sinto confortável na presença do Piccolo (PICCOLO)  
PICCOLO:-Estou votando nessa pessoa... porque eu não gosto dela e pronto! (VEGETA)  
KURIRIN:-Bem, vou votar em mim mesmo senão tomo porrada! (KURIRIN)  
VEGETA:-Estou votando nesse Nameko miserável vocês sabem muito bem porquê! (PICCOLO)  
  
KAIO:-Bem com 2 votos para Piccolo ele deixa agora o programa!  
  
PICCOLO NA EXPLICAÇÃO:-Só porque eu era o único Namekuseijin do grupo eles votaram em mim! Eu estava preparado para isso! Vou entrar agora com um processo judicial contra a Capsule Corp e contra esse programa idiota!  
  
KAIO:-Bem agora a Equipe Capsule tem somente 3 integrantes!Conseguirão eles...  
TODOS:-Já entendemos!  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
BUM!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
  
CHICHI:-Isso é o sinal da terceira prova!  
TRUNKS:-Eu duvido, não lembra o que o Goku comeu ontem?  
CHICHI:-Goku, não me diga que você...  
GOKU:-Desculpe Chichi!  
CHICHI:-Olha o exemplo que você está dando pro Gohan!  
  
BUM!  
  
GOKU:-Agora não fui eu!  
TRUNKS:-Então deve ser o sinal para a terceira prova!  
  
Chegando no local...  
  
KAIO:-Bem, nós vamos ter uma atividade recreativa antes da prova!  
VEGETA:-Que perda de tempo!  
KAIO:-Estão vendo aqueles vasos ali? Vocês vão ter que quebrá-los atirando pedras, e ganharão o prêmio que estiver dentro deles! Boa sorte!  
Todos começam a jogar pedras.  
Somente Goku, Vegeta, Trunks e Kuririn conseguem quebrar os vasos ultra resistentes.  
KAIO:-Agora vamos ver o que cada um ganhou!  
Kuririn ganhou.... duas toalhas.  
KURIRIN:-Graaaande prêmio!  
Trunks ganhou.... meia dúzia de laranjas.  
TRUNKS:-Bom, é melhor que nada!  
VEGETA:-Meu prêmio vai ser o melhor com certeza!  
Vegeta ganhou.... um passeio de jangada.  
VEGETA:-O quê? Mas que mer...  
E Goku ganhou.... um telefonema pra casa!  
GOKU:-Bem, não vai ter ninguém em casa, então eu vou ligar pro Disk Pizza!  
KAIO:-Sinto muito, Goku! Só se pode ligar para residências!  
GOKU:-Já sei, então vou ligar pro Mestre Kame!  
GOKU:-Alô, Mestre Kame, tudo bem!  
KAME:-TUDO BEM?! Como é que você acha que está tudo bem desgraçado, estou morando embaixo da ponte, tive que comer sopa de tartaruga e estou sem as minhas revistas! E é tudo por sua culpa seu...  
GOKU:-Ehh, desculpe mestre, meu tempo está acabando e eu vou ter que desligar! Ah, e vê se pede algumas pizzas para nós!  
KAME:-Pizza? Com que dinheiro seu... Ei, espere eu ainda não acabei, não deslig...  
GOKU:-Puxa, ele está uma fera! É melhor terminarmos com isso rápido!  
KAIO:-De acordo, vamos para a terceira prova! Nessa prova vocês terão que achar o tesouro escondido! Existe um para cada equipe, o primeiro que achar vence!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
  
GOHAN:-Vamos procurar!  
CHICHI:-Gohan, não entre aí! É perigoso!  
GOKU:-Ei, Yajirobe, ajuda a procurar!  
YAJIROBE:-Nem pensar, estou cansado e com muita fome para procurar!  
TRUNKS:-Deixa prá lá Goku! Vamos procurar!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
  
VEGETA:-Que droga! Procurem aí em baixo eu vou procurar do alto!  
KURIRIN:-Certo!  
BULMA:-Não acredito que uma bela jovem como eu tenha que cavar e procurar um tesouro estúpido!  
  
EQUIPE CORP:  
  
GOKU:-Acharam alguma coisa?  
TRUNKS:-Nada!  
GOHAN:-Espera papai, acho que achei!  
GOKU:-Argh! Você acha que achou ou tem certeza!  
GOHAN:-Pera aí! Não é o tesouro sim!  
GOKU:-Que beleza Gohan, agora é só tirar ele daí!  
GOHAN:-Masenkô!  
GOKU:-Ka...me...ha...me...  
TRUNKS:-Espera, vocês vão destruir tudo!  
GOKU:-HÁ!  
TRUNKS:-Aaaahhhhhhhhh!  
GOKU:-Foi mal! Você se machucou?  
TRUNKS:-Não, tô inteirinho, não tá vendo?!  
GOHAN:-Pelo menos você salvou o tesouro!  
  
EQUIPE CAPSULE:  
  
KURIRIN:-Bulma você viu o que eu vi?  
BULMA:-Agora não Kuririn, estou arrumando o meu cabelo!  
KURIRIN:-Eu acho que é o tesouro! É sim!  
VEGETA(voando):-Droga, não achei nada! Tesouro maldito, tem 5 segundos para aparecer ou eu vou destruir esse lugar!  
KURIRIN:-Espera Vegeta, nós acham...  
VEGETA:-Ah, é? Então TOOOOOOOOOMA!  
Há uma grande explosão.  
KURIRIN:-Quer dizer... a gente tinha achado!  
  
KAIO:-Bem, a Equipe Corp me trouxe o tesouro e é mais uma vez vitoriosa! Aqui está a terceira esfera!  
GOHAN:-Êeee!  
KAIO:-Quanto à Equipe Capsule, aguardo vocês mais uma vez no Portal, onde vocês deixarão de existir como um grupo!  
  
No Portal dos 4 elementos...  
  
KURIRIN:-Vou votar nessa pessoa que é muito metida e nos prejudicou muito hoje! (VEGETA)  
VEGETA:-Estou votando nesse terráqueo inútil que só me atrapalha! (KURIRIN)  
BULMA:-Vou votar nele por que ele acabou com o meu cabelo e é muito egoísta! (VEGETA)  
  
KAIO:-São dois votos para o Vegeta, que deixa agora o programa!  
  
VEGETA NA EXPLICAÇÃO:-O que me surpreêndeu foi o voto da Bulma, mas eu acho que esses terráqueos fizeram isso por que eu tinha as melhores chances e eles ficaram com inveja de um príncipe sayajin!  
  
KAIO:-Bem agora serão 7 pessoas brigando pelas 7 esferas e só restará um! Confira depois dos comerciais!  
  
FANFIC DE NIDOKING E RAFAEL SSJ5 


	3. Parte 3

Dragon Ball Z vivendo... No Limite!  
Parte 3  
  
(Comercial)  
Kuririn, Yamcha e Tenshinhan estão de cabeça baixa.  
VOZ:-Cansados de verem seus amigos sempre mais fortes que vocês?  
Os três concordam.  
VOZ:-Vocês até pensam em desistir e deixar a luta para os extraterrestres?  
Eles concordam de novo.  
VOZ:-Pois seus problemas acabaram!!!  
Os três começam a sorrir feito idiotas.  
VOZ:-Conheça o novo produto que não vai deixar você devendo nada para aquele super sayajin mané! A água oxigenada Capsule Corp!  
Kuririn e Tenshihan olham espantados.  
VOZ:-Ah, mas você é careca? Não tem problema!!!  
Voltam a sorrir.  
VOZ:-Leve inteiramente grátis esse renovador capilar Capsule Corp! Fios naturais, não é implante!  
VOZ:-Água Oxigenada Capsule Corp e Renovador Capilar Capsule Corp são produtos das...  
CORO:-Organizaçõooes Capsule Coorp!  
  
Voltamos ao programa...  
  
KAIO:-Bem agora temos um só grupo e vocês vão competir entre si!  
  
EQUIPE:  
  
GOKU:-Puxa, é bom estar todo mundo junto!  
KURIRIN:-É isso aí Goku, mas agora é cada um por si!  
TRUNKS:-Ou seja, todo mundo terá que se mexer!  
YAJIROBE:-Por que estão olhando pra mim?  
BULMA:-Ei, vamos manter a harmonia!  
CHICHI:-Querem ficar quietos! O Gohan não vai aprender se não prestar atenção nos livros!  
YAJIROBE:-Esse nem prestando atenção....  
CHICHI:-O que disse?  
YAJIROBE:-Nada, nada!  
BULMA:-Bem, vamos tomar alguma coisa, estou com sede!  
TRUNKS:-Já sei, vamos fazer laranjada com as laranjas que eu ganhei na prova passada!  
GOKU(com uma laranja na mão):-Boa idéia!  
YAJIROBE:-Isso mesmo, eu tô morrendo de sede! Ei Goku, me dá a laranjada!  
GOKU:-Cê vai querer mesmo?  
YAJIROBE:-Anda logo!  
GOKU:-Você pediu de novo!  
Goku taca a laranja na cara do Yajirobe que voa longe.  
Todos começam a tomar o suco.  
YAJIROBE:-Droga, é a terceira vez que vocês usam a mesma piada sem graça na mesma história! E eu não comi nada!  
  
BUM!  
  
KAIO:-Está certo Yajirobe, nessa prova que não fizer direito dança, quero dizer nada, haha isso foi engraçado!  
Todos quietos.  
KAIO:-Bem vamos parar com a enrolação e vamos começar a quarta prova!  
GOKU:-O que teremos que fazer nessa prova Sr Kaio?  
KAIO:-É muito simples! Vocês terão que passar sobre aquele rio ali ANDANDO naquela corda! Sem voar!  
GOKU:-Ah, que chato!  
KAIO:-E quando chegarem do outro lado terão que trazer dois saquinhos daquela pilha e eles não podem pesar mais que 2 kg! Voltarão pela corda e pesaremos os saquinhos! Vocês tem dois minutos! Boa sorte a todos!  
  
KURIRIN:-Eu vou primeiro!  
Kuririn vai com extremo cuidado se equilibrando na corda.  
KURIRIN:-Ufa, cheguei!  
Kuririn volta.  
  
KAIO:-Bom, está classificado! Pesaremos os saquinhos depois!  
  
TRUNKS:-Minha vez!  
Trunks vai com cuidado, mas na volta um mosquito pousa bem no nariz dele!  
TRUNKS:-Não! Saia daí!  
TRUNKS:-A..a.aatchimm!  
E cai na água.  
GOKU:-Sorte que o nome dele é Trunks!  
(Pra quem não entendeu Trunks significa calção de banho!)  
  
BULMA:-É minha vez!  
Bulma vai e consegue chegar do outro lado.  
BULMA:-Pelos meus cálculos isso deve pesar aproximadamente 1,987563 kg!  
  
KAIO:-Bem, outra pessoa classificada!  
  
GOHAN:-Agora sou eu!  
Gohan está indo bem, mas se desquilibra e cai na água!  
CHICHI:-OH NÃO! GOHAN!!!  
GOHAN:-Socorro, eu estou me afogando! Estou me afogando!  
GOKU:-Ehh, Gohan, experimente ficar de pé!  
GOHAN(se levantando e com a água batendo no joelho dele):-Puxa, eu cresci muito!  
Todos caem prá trás.  
  
CHICHI:-Eu vou agora!  
Chichi vai bem e volta com os dois saquinhos.  
KAIO:-Me desculpe Chichi, mas você fez em 2 minutos e 5 segundos, então está desclassificada!  
CHICHI:-O quê? Ora seu...  
GOKU:-Chichi, fique calma!  
KURIRIN:-É, a última coisa que queremos é outro Vegeta por aqui!  
VEGETA:-Eu ouvi isso!  
KURIRIN:-Droga, eu esqueci que ele continua nesse lugar!  
  
GOKU:-Yajirobe, você vai agora, não é!  
YAJIROBE:-Por que eu deveria!  
GOKU(SSJ):-Poderia fazer esse favor para mim!  
YAJIROBE:-Tudo bem eu acho que posso fazer esse favor, já que você pediu tão educadamente!  
Yajirobe põe os dois pés na corda, que começa a balançar e ele cai de costas na água fazendo um sonoro Tchibum!  
Todos começam a rir.  
YAJIROBE:-Não teve graça nenhuma!  
  
GOKU:-Bem, é a minha vez!  
Goku vai e faz tudo em 5 segundos.  
  
KAIO:-Bem, Goku também passou na prova! Agora vamos pesar o que cada um trouxe!  
  
KAIO:-Bem Kuririn, você trouxe 2 kilos e meio!  
KURIRIN:-Droga!  
KAIO:-Bulma, você trouxe 1,987 kilos!  
BULMA:-Como eu sou inteligente!  
KAIO:-Agora vamos pesar os seus Goku!  
Os pesos que Goku trouxe quebram a balança.  
KAIO:-Goku, isso pesa DUAS TONELADAS!  
GOKU:-Ué, mas tava tão levinho...  
KAIO:-Bulma vence a prova! Aqui está a 4ª Esfera do Dragão  
  
KAIO:-Bem, hoje espero todos vocês no Portal, onde vocês irão escolher uma pessoa para sair, com exceção de Bulma, que tem imunidade nessa prova!  
  
EQUIPE:  
  
YAJIROBE:-Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu chamei todos aqui!  
GOKU:-Fala logo Yajirobe!  
YAJIROBE:-Bem, eu estava com fome e senti cheiro de comida vindo de uma mochila de algum dos participantes!  
TRUNKS:-E de quem era?  
YAJIROBE:-Depois de pensar muito (1 segundo) concluí que só podia ser de Goku!  
GOKU:-Ei, espera aí, são só umas balinhas...  
YAJIROBE:-BALINHAS? Espere aí, olhem só o que eu achei! Vê se são balinhas!  
TRUNKS:-Um leitão assado, 5 kg de biscoito, uma baleia, 10 kg de massa, e pernil de dinossauro!  
(Observação: tudo isso dentro da mochila!)  
GOKU:-Eh... bem... eu nem me lembrava deles! Se eu tivesse me lembrado antes eles já não estariam mais aí!  
KURIRIN:-Em se tratando de Goku, acho que ele está falando a verdade!  
CHICHI:-É, vocês é que não convivem com ele todo o dia, e está na hora do portal!  
  
No Portal dos 4 elementos...  
  
GOKU:-Vou votar nessa pessoa que fica mexendo nas mochilas dos outros! (YAJIROBE)  
YAJIROBE:-Vou votar nessa pessoa para parar de tomar porrada e pra ver se sobra comida pra mim! (GOKU)  
TRUNKS:-Vou votar nesse gordo que não faz nada! (YAJIROBE)  
KURIRIN:-Vou votar nele porque é muito encrenqueiro! (YAJIROBE)  
GOHAN:-Não vou votar em ninguém por que não tenho idade para votar! ()  
CHICHI:-Vou votar nele pois ele só atrapalha os estudos de Gohan e é muito chato! (YAJIROBE)  
BULMA:-Vou votar nele pois é muito covarde e chato! (YAJIROBE)  
  
KAIO:-Bem, com 5 votos o eliminado é Yajirobe!  
  
YAJIROBE NA EXPLICAÇÃO:-Talvez eu tenha sido eliminado pelo lance da comida, mas eu esou feliz! Pelo menos não vou ficar passando fome e tomando porrada!  
  
KAIO:-Bem agora temos só 6 participantes! Quem vencerá? Quem será eliminado? Conseguiremos outro saco de pancada?  
  
No dia seguinte... Gohan recebe uma visita muito especial!  
  
EQUIPE:  
  
GOHAN:-Quem é?  
DRAGÃO:-Gohaaan... vamos brincar!  
GOHAN:-Ah, é o Senhor Dragão! Mamãe, posso brincar com ele!  
Todo mundo de olho no dragão e com água na boca.  
CHICHI:-Gohan, pode brincar com ele depois de ir no banheiro e lavar as mãos!  
GOHAN:-Tá bom!  
  
30 minutos depois...  
  
GOHAN:-Mãe, eu lembrei que aqui não tem banheiro, só aquele lugar atrás do coqueiro!  
TRUNKS:-Costumava ser lá, até o Goku comer aquela gororoba!  
CHICHI:-Então lave a mão no rio que o almoço está quase todo pronto!  
GOHAN:-Que bom, eu estava com fome! Mas espere, pra onde foi o Senhor Dragão?  
TRUNKS(assando um bife com sua espada):-Ehhh, Gohan ele teve que dar uma saidinha!  
GOHAN:-Mas ele não quis ficar pro almoço?  
GOKU(preparando o churrasco):-Na verdade ele quis sim...  
KURIRIN(também):-Ele teve alguns contratempos...  
GOHAN:-Então tá! O quê vai ter pro almoço?  
GOKU:-Churrasco de Dragão e...ops!  
OUTROS:-GOKU!!!  
GOHAN:-Mas agora eu estou entendendo!  
GOKU:-(glup)Entendendo o quê, Gohan?  
GOHAN:-O Senhor Dragão foi embora porque é vegetariano!  
Todos caem prá trás!  
  
BUM!  
Outra prova!  
  
KAIO:-Bem essa será uma prova onde dois elementos serão eliminados! Nessa prova vocês primeiro serão divididos em dois grupos!  
  
GOKU:-Olha só Chichi ficamos nós três no mesmo grupo!  
CHICHI:-Que bom Goku, é só não interferir...  
GOKU:-Tá tá, já sei "nos estudos de Gohan"!  
KURIRIN:-Bem, ficamos eu Bulma e Trunks!  
KAIO:-Ótimo, a primeira prova é ir até o outro lado da praia SEM TELEPORTE....  
GOKU:-Ahhh, de novo isso! Assim não dá!  
KAIO:-Quando todos a primeira equipe chegar, dois helicópteros, onde estarão alguns dos participantes eliminados, jogarão duas caixas! A equipe que abrir a caixa primeiro vence!  
  
KAIO:-Podem começar!  
  
GOKU:-Certo Gohan, vamos levar a sua mãe com todo cuidado tá bom!  
GOHAN:-Tá!  
Os outros passam por eles na maior velocidade!  
BULMA:-Hahá! Comam poeira!  
CHICHI:-Ela pediu! Goku vai com tudo!!!  
GOKU:-Mas Chichi...  
CHICHI:-Cala boca e obedeça!  
GOKU:-Então tá!  
CHICHI:-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!  
E os dois grupos começam uma perseguição alucinante e em 2 minutos estão do outro lado!  
KAIO:-Podem soltar as caixas!  
PICCOLO:-Até que enfim!  
VEGETA:-Tão vendo isso desgraçados? Então TOOOOOOOOMA!  
TRUNKS:-Essa é minha!  
Trunks rapidamente pega a caixa.  
CHICHI:-Goku! Anda logo!  
GOKU:-(uf)Calma(uf) Chichi! Você engordou muito!  
CHICHI:-O quê você disse? Agora você vai ver!  
Chichi parte pra cima de Goku.  
GOHAN:-Deixa que eu vou pegar! Eu vou pegar! Eu vou...  
A caixa cai bem em cima da cabeça do Gohan!  
CHICHI(soltando Goku):-OH NÃO! GOHAAAAAN!  
VEGETA:-Opa!  
PICCOLO:-Não precisam se preocupar! Ele estava preparado para ataques como esse!  
GOHAN:-Ai!  
KURIRIN:-Rápido Bulma, é a nossa chance!  
BULMA:-Mas eles puseram um cadeado super desenvolvido aqui! Deixa eu ver, calculando a razão do coeficiente pela raiz quadrada do...  
CHICHI:-Gohan você está bem?  
GOHAN:-Estou sim mamãe! Mas essa caixa é pesada!  
GOKU:-Deixa que eu tiro!  
Goku manda o troço pra cima com tanta força que explode o helicóptero do Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Kakaroto desgraçado! Quando eu te pegar...  
GOKU:-Opa, desculpa! Foi mal aí Vegeta!  
TRUNKS:-Por favor mamãe depressa!  
KURIRIN:-Calma Trunks, eles nem começaram a tentar abrir a caixa!  
BULMA:-Calculando tudo deve dar...  
CHICHI:-Goku, faça alguma coisa!  
GOKU:-Já que não vai ter jeito...  
BULMA:-80° para esquerda...  
GOKU:-Ka  
BULMA:-30° para direita...  
GOKU:-Me  
BULMA:-Mais 156° para esquerda...  
GOKU:-Ha  
BULMA:-Mais 15° para a direita...  
GOKU:-Me  
BULMA:-E finalmente mais 40° para a...  
GOKU:-HÁ!  
BULMA:-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Há uma grande explosão, a caixa de Goku cai no chão dá duas cambalhotas e abre devagar.  
GOHAN:-Viva, conseguimos!  
BULMA:-Droga, estavamos tão perto!  
KAIO:-A equipe de Goku é vitoriosa, aqui está a 5ª esfera! Vocês três tem imunidade no próximo portal!  
  
No portal dos 4 elementos...  
  
KAIO:-Hoje vocês vão votar em duas pessoas para sair, os dois mais votados sairão!  
  
GOKU:-Vou votar nessa pessoa que é um adversário muito forte! (TRUNKS)  
GOHAN:-Vou votar nele por que o Kuririn é meu amigo! (TRUNKS)  
CHICHI:-Vou votar nele por que ele atrapalha os estudos de Gohan! (KURIRIN)  
BULMA:-Vou votar nele para não eliminar meu filhinho! (KURIRIN)  
TRUNKS:-Bem eu não tinha que estar aqui mesmo, então prefiro que eles continuem! (TRUNKS)  
KURIRIN:-Se eu votar na Bulma ou no Trunks tomo porrada, então vou votar no único que sobrou! (KURIRIN)  
  
KAIO:-Empatados com 3 votos Kuririn e Trunks deixam o programa!  
  
TRUNKS NA EXPLICAÇÃO:-Bem, como já disse não deveria estar aqui então eu prefiro que a minha mãe e os outros continuem nesse programa!  
KURIRIN NA EXPLICAÇÃO:-Eu preferi não interferir na estrutura familiar que é a coisa mais legal do desenho e... ah, quer saber? Eu amarelei mesmo, não é a toa que sou igual ao Ronaldinho!  
  
KAIO:-Bem, agora vocês serão novamente redivididos em duas duplas e...  
CHICHI:-Sem chance! Eu vou ficar com o Gohan!  
KAIO:-Bem, está bem! Amanhã (finalmente) é o último dia de provas e decidirá o grande vencedor!  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
KAIO:-Preparados para a última prova? Que bom! Vocês terão que achar o caminho até o tesouro escondido, orientando-se somente por essas bússolas e pelos mapas que vocês vão encontrar perto das bandeiras! A dupla que ganhar vai para a grande final!  
  
GOKU:-Bulma, você sabe mexer com essa coisa?  
BULMA:-É lógico Goku! Agora me deixe pensar, calculando o diametro da circuferência compreendida temos que....  
GOKU:-Ah, tá certo! Quando acabar você me fala!  
  
CHICHI:-Enquanto ela calcula, vamos correndo Gohan!  
GOHAN:-Mas mamãe, eu esqueci meus livros!  
CHICHI:-O QUÊ? Então vamos voltar pra pegar!  
  
GOKU:-(uá) Ainda não acabou, Bulma?  
BULMA:-Espera aí! Se nós seguirmos a tangente....  
GOKU:-Ahhhh! Que chato!  
  
CHICHI:-Prontinho Gohan!  
GOHAN:-Mas onde nós estamos?  
CHICHI:-Não sei! Vamos perguntar para aqueles garotos rebeldes!  
GAROTO:-Grande Misty, então é por aqui o caminho pra liga Pokémon, né?  
MISTY:-Cala a boca Ash! Se você soubesse ler o mapa direito já estaríamos lá! É culpa sua!  
ASH:-Não é!  
MISTY:-É  
ASH:-Não é!  
BROCK:-Parem com isso! Vocês não querem ficar ofendendo um ao outro desse jeito!  
ASH&MISTY:-Sim a gente quer!  
CHICHI:-Com licença....  
BROCK:-Claro senhorita! Você é muito bonita em que podemos ajudar e...  
CHICHI:-Se manda!(dá um bico em Brock)! Vocês sabem onde está o tesouro escondido?  
ASH:-Não, e vocês sabem onde é a Liga Pokémon?  
GOHAN:-Não!  
CHICHI:-Vamos embora Gohan, esses aí estão mais perdidos que nós! E eu não quero que você se torne um rebelde!  
GOHAN:-Tá!  
  
BULMA:-CONSEGUI! Vamos Goku é por aqui! Goku?  
GOKU:-ZZZZZZZZZZ(Ronc)  
BULMA:-GOKU!!!!!!  
GOKU:-(ZZZZZ) Ah Chichi! Só mais 5 minutos!  
BULMA:-5 minutos o cacet*! Anda logo!  
  
GOHAN:-Vamos mamãe, estamos chegando!  
CHICHI:-Até que enfim!  
GOKU:-Oi gente!  
GOHAN:-Papai, há quanto tempo estão aí?  
GOKU:-Faz umas duas horas! Vocês demoraram!  
CHICHI:-Seu...  
KAIO:-Com isso, Goku e Bulma vencem a prova! Aqui está a 6ª esfera! E vocês dois vão agora para a grande final!  
  
No local da grande final...  
  
BULMA:-Qual será a prova final?  
GOKU:-Não sei, só sei que vai ser chato enfrentar você na final, eu queria um desafio maior!  
BULMA:-Olha Goku, se você pensa que vai me vencer está muito enganado!  
KAIO:-Bem vamos a prova final! E não será psicológica e nem de resistência!  
GOKU:-Então o que vai ser?  
KAIO:-Um teste de conhecimentos gerais!  
BULMA:-Legal!  
GOKU:-O quê? Não é justo!  
KAIO:-Serão várias perguntas, cada uma valendo mil pontos, o primeiro que chegar a 30 mil vence! E tem a pergunta chave, que pode valer de zero à 30 mil pontos!  
KAIO:-Vamos começar! Quem inventou a Capsula nº341?  
GOKU:-Ehh!  
BULMA:-Meu pai!  
KAIO:-Certo, que inventou o carro voador?  
GOKU:-Ehhh!  
BULMA:-Dr.Grant!  
KAIO:-Certo, qual é a razão entre o seno e o cosseno?  
GOKU:-Ehhh! Gohan me ajuda aqui!  
BULMA:-Tangente!  
O massacre continua até a hora da pergunta chave!  
KAIO:-Bem, Bulma tem 29 mil pontos e Goku, bem, não tem nada ainda! Vamos a pergunta chave!  
GOKU:-Não vale eu tô com fome, bem que o mestre Kame podia ter pedido aquela...  
KAIO:-Silêncio! Substantivo com 5 letras e dois "Z"  
BULMA:-Dois "Z"? Essa é difícil!  
GOKU:-Pizza!  
KAIO:-Goku acertou! É incrível! Veremos quanto vale a palavra chave!  
BULMA:-25,26,27,28,29...  
GOKU:-30 mil! EU GANHEI! EU GANHEI!  
KAIO:-Parabéns Goku, aqui está a última esfera do dragão...  
BULMA:-Não sei, isso pra mim foi trapaça!  
KAIO:-...e aqui está o cheque de 300 mil reais!  
Mestre Kame chega na ilha e Goku começa a balançar o cheque!  
GOKU:-MESTRE! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei!  
Mestre Kame dá uma bengalada na cabeça do Goku!  
KAME:-Me dá isso idiota, finalmente vou comprar uma casa nova!  
KAIO:-Bem, todos os que estão aqui podem ir no avião, ter uma festa na primeira classe, com excessão de Goku é claro!  
TODOS:-AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE! BELEZA! ATÉ QUE EM FIM! NUNCA MAIS QUERO ESTAR AQUI DE NOVO!  
Todos entram no avião e começam a estourar champagne! Enquanto isso...  
SHENLONG:-Diga-me quais são seus desejos, só posso realizar um deles!  
GOKU:-Poxa! Eu tô aqui sozinho, com fome e sem nada pra fazer! Já sei! Eu quero meus amigos de volta!  
Todos voltam ainda comemorando!  
GOKU:-Puxa, gente! Que bom que vocês estão felizes!  
Todos percebem aonde estão.  
GOKU:-Gente, por que essa cara?  
TODOS:-PEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!!!  
Todos começam a correr atrás de Goku enquanto toca a música de abertura de Dragon Ball Z e passam os créditos!  
E todos viveram felizes para sempre (hahaha)  
  
FANFIC DE NIDOKING E RAFAEL SSJ5  
  
FIM! 


End file.
